Subduction
by demetrifever123
Summary: Max didn't listen; the warning wasn't stressed enough. And now, his boys are being affected by it. Being pulled under by something that was supposed to help them.
1. Chapter One

**Please, please, please…before you read this, I am warning you: ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I have never done them before in my writing, and I am, to say the least, very worried. Mary-sue's are annoying, I know. So, if you are going to review, **_**please **_**tell me what I can do to improve them. Because, as I said, I've never done this before, and I don't want them to be unrealistic or Mary-sue-ish. **

**This one is going to be…stranger, I guess. As far as I'm planning, there's not going to be just vampires. And this is AU. Well, I **_**think **_**that's what this would be called, anyway…**

**I am still writing 'What If,' alongside this. Which is sad, considering I haven't written a thing in months, but I plan on wrapping up my other stories so I can focus solely on this. ^_^**

**So, this will have slash. But not like my last story, where ALL of it was slash. Two, three pairings of slash in this, probably. Which isn't much, considering I am introducing about seven (if I counted correctly) OC's. And they're not just extras; they're a part of the plot. *sigh* If you really hate OC's, and this just isn't an exception, either tell me how to improve them or don't review. Because otherwise it's like someone telling me 'I hate slash. I'm not continuing reading this.' Well, that doesn't help me, and it's just a waste of your time to say so, really. **

**Because I know I personally don't like them. Unless they're believable, cute, evil, etc. The first sign of one I get nervous. . Please? *pouty face* Be honest on what you think of my originals; specifically—and what can be done to improve them. :) **

* * *

><p><em>If you love something, let it go<em>

_If it comes back to you, it's yours_

_If it doesn't, it never was_

_~DMX, 'Let Me Fly'_

The floors creaked, and then the ticking of Thorn's claws on the wood could be heard from the next room. Water dripped from the faucet in the bathroom, piercing Max's ears every time it dropped and hit the hard surface. The porch light flickered, and buzzed in meek protest before refocusing. Max understood what conditions his house was in, and in no way did anything to fix it.

The only things his days had been consisting of was: feed Thorn, try to look decent, go to the video store for a bit, come back, feed Thorn, sit on the couch the rest of the night feeling sorry.

Lucy was gone; he admitted with a small sign and frowned deeply. She had gathered her sons during the day and left, without a word, just a little note, addressed formally to Max stating what she had decided. They just weren't right for his lifestyle. Luckily for them, they were still human. So no killing of anyone was required.

The ending credits of the movie were rolling, and the last scene lingered in Max's mind. It was the cliché end for most stories: The man and woman are together and happy, probably soon subjected to marriage and kids – all in the very likely sequel for it. The life that Max strived for and had never gotten a hold of.

Did he not deserve it? Was he repulsive, or just unlucky in his romantic advances? _Or both? _

_Maybe it's not me, _he thought.

_It's not you, _he told himself reassuringly.

He could recall all of his failures of trying to fulfill his dream, and they all ended the same. _Courts them, takes them out to nice places, makes them fall for him, has his boys bond with those close to the woman…_And then…_Bam_! It all goes downhill.

_Oh, Lucy…_

She was his favorite – really something special. _What happened_, he asked himself. Just as quickly as he asked it, his mind answered.

_Because of my boys. They screw it up every time. _

Don't get Max wrong; he loves them like his own. But…they mess things up for him. Why? Well, they're not disciplined (that's a mother's job to take), they don't think before they act, they – He could go on with the list, but the point is, it's always somehow their fault things end badly, now that he thinks about it.

This time maybe not so much. They just weren't able to connect with Michael, and they didn't even try with Sam. ('He's too annoying, Max!') And as David had also stated, 'I can't believe Michael is dumber than Paul, yet he didn't drink anything.' So, maybe this time they _had _put _some _effort in it… But then they showed Lucy too much too soon, and she freaked.

The credits rolled, and he remembered the last scene again. The people in the movie were happy because they had found their match. Their soul mate. Max pondered that phrase.

Everyone was happy, disciplined, and content with each other. _Everyone_ but the bad guy was happy.

A light bulb lit up in his head.

* * *

><p>He had visited her before, just not with these intentions. She was somewhat considered a friend to him – his only true one, actually; he didn't count those that didn't know about his "disease," if you call it that.<p>

When he stood in front of her doorway she reacted as if she hadn't seen him in years; rushing him in and offering him coffee and a place to sit. Max didn't even remember how long ago the last time had been. "Gosh, I haven't seen you in _forever, _Max!"

"Hello, Kate," he greeted. When he looked at her fully, he couldn't believe how…_long _it had really been since he'd last seen her. Piercings were littering her pale, pretty face, with bright red lipstick and rather messy black hair falling around the many different tattoos that reached up to her neck.

Those weren't there before, obviously.

"How have you been?" he asked politely.

"Me? I've been great," she exclaimed. "Look at you – you're…" She moved her arms in a gesture that Max had learned to understand, and knew to take it as a compliment.

"Why, thank you, Kate." A door opened from down the hallway, and out stepped a young woman with purple hair down to her chin, skin so pale it seemed white, skimpy pajamas on, and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

She didn't seem to notice Max standing there a few feet away and walked straight across the room she'd come from like a zombie, the door clicking as it shut again while she resumed her daily waking-up ritual.

"And how is Temperance?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking about removing her door completely. I have no idea what she's thinking or feeling most of the time. I assume she's doing well, since she's been having her boyfriend stay over almost every night now." Max raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

There was a muffled 'He's not my boyfriend!' from the room. Apparently the walls were thin in this house.

"Don't expect anything more out of her now than the last time you saw her. She's only gotten worse."

"I don't find that hard to believe. She's a very controlled and calm individual."

"But she's like a blob!" Kate's raspy voice croaked a little. "Almost every answer out of her is one syllable," she went on, holding up one finger, complaining about Temperance's lack of presenting her emotions for others. Kate and her were just opposites. The older woman of the house—the one who didn't know how to shut out her emotions, and was pretty loud. Versus a very young lady, who was shy and collected, and never opened up to anyone. Not even her own mother.

"I'm sure it's just a phase," Max assured. But Kate seriously doubted that. After all, Temperance, her daughter and student, would be turning a whole nineteen years old soon, and this "phase" had never appeared suddenly nor disappeared for a significant amount of time. Everyone just started assuming that was just her personality naturally and constantly. "She _is _very young yet, after all."

Kate smiled and agreed. "She is." Just then the door opened and Temperance stepped out, still undressed, but with straighter hair and no toothbrush in her mouth. She turned and saw Max standing there.

"Oh, great," she mumbled. "Company." Despite her looking indecent, she approached them with a blank face. "Morning, Mom." She quickly added, "Hey, Max." He didn't bother to point out it was the opposite of "morning."

"Hello, Temperance." He got no further acknowledgement out of her.

"I'll be in the kitchen," she deadpanned. Her bare feet lightly slapped the wooden floor and she faded out of sight, the sound of her footsteps fading – but remained loud to Max's ears.

"She sleeps all day."

"Wow. That's a long time to be asleep," Max said, surprised, but now knowing why she was so pale. The last time he checked, she wasn't a vampire.

"And then, she wakes up squinting like it's seven a.m. and eats breakfast," Kate said lightly, as if she still didn't believe it. Max heard a refrigerator's door open and the appliance hum. "It's very odd, I'll tell you that, Max." There was a beat of silence. "Well, are you hungry?" she suddenly asked enthusiastically.

She went on telling him all the things she had in her fridge that he could have, leading him further into the house to their kitchen. "No, thank you. I already ate," Max laughed, putting on his nice-guy charm that had never failed him.

She ushered him to sit on the bar stool, next to Temperance, who was munching away at a dry bowl of cereal. Kate leaned over the other side on her forearms, smiling rather wickedly at him now. "So what do I owe in exchange for your wonderful company?"

"Oh, please, Kate! Can't I just stop by for a visit?" Kate rolled her eyes again

"You know, I'm not stupid and pathetic like most women you think you can charm away. I know you don't just visit for company. Especially me."

"I – actually have a…favor in mind that you could do for me. I do believe you owe me one," he said, now a bit more confident that she truly would help him. _You owe me this, after all…_

"Mmm?"

"It's rather to do with…" He leaned forward and lowered his voice, as if someone might overhear them. "…one of your spells."

"What about them," she asked in a raspy voice. Max smiled, almost innocently. Temp shook her head at them, still silently eating. "Shut up!" Kate scolded, and Max raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. It was as if the purple-haired teen had actually said anything offensive—or even anything at all. She just buried her face further in her food.

"Sorry," she mumbled. There was a brief moment of total silence, and Kate sighed, turning her attention back to Max.

"What's this about my spells?" she asked curiously. Then Max remember why exactly he came here, and he straightened up, his friendly smile returning.

"Well, I was just wondering… if there was one tailored for my request," he said hesitantly, wondering if this was going to be too big of a favor for her to carry out.

"And I thought you wouldn't want anything added to your life…" He paused for a moment.

"It's not for me," he said. "Rather for…the boys." Now she was highly curious, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Hm." She stood up straight, walking out of the kitchen and motioning for him to follow.

He just hoped she's still as good as she once was. He shook that thought away. He didn't know much about witchcraft, but he did know that they only got better with age. Which was why he was calling upon Kate and not Temperance. The more he thought about it, Temp probably hadn't even learned anything from her mother yet. She seemed a little too unwilling to learn, or come out of her room for that matter.

Kate led him down their basement steps, which were a bit close to the ceiling accounting Max's height, and at the bottom he saw the room was dimly lit by a single light bulb and the room consisted solely of cobwebs, dust, and a washer and dryer. He was going to ask what they were doing, when she opened up another door. _Of course, _he thought. It squeaked and scraped across the flooring, and it looked like she had to put some effort into opening it all the way.

He had to resist to offer her help; he knew how touchy she was with that.

Her basement smelt of dust and cat litter, and he had to hold his breath because it was so repulsive to him. Then when he entered the dark extra room, the mixture of ember and roses filled the area around him, cancelling out the horrid smell from before.

There was a swift movement of her arm and fire lit up a fireplace on the left of him. It outlined some more things so they could be seen, but Max didn't need a light. It was for Kate only.

He had only been in this place once or twice before, and everything was in the same place as he remembered. The bookshelves that were packed with many things, the polar bear rug that lay in front of the fireplace and Victorian couch that—in Max's opinion—pulled the whole room together.

She sat down on the blood red sofa, patting the seat next to her. He complied with her request, sitting down slowly and fixing his glasses a little. Kate was totally relaxed, but Max found it a little more difficult to do so—especially considering he wasn't in his own home. No one wants a rude guest. "So, talk to me a little more about this," she said, leaning back against the high arm. He cleared his throat before explaining everything to her, in detail. He made sure to tell her about Lucy, especially, but there were some…white lies here and there. _But a little lie never hurt anyone…it just makes the person telling it seem better._

Kate was a very reasonable woman, but she would not help him whatsoever if she felt not everything was unbiased. He knew this so well, that he decided to leave out some details that would make her question him further. But, hey, he told her everything still! Well…_almost_ everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I imagine Kate looking kind of like Kat Von D. :D <strong>

**And I already dislike Temperance. She's very boring to write. Reminds me of one specific chick from a book that may or may not include sparkly vampires. I'm not saying names… *walks away***

***Comes back* Kind of like me, except I talk too much on the side of being boring. -_-' **

**Oh, and I'll say that… most of the events of Lost Boys never happened. Michael listened to Star and didn't drink the blood, so he never became a half-vampire. Therefore, none of the events happened. But Max and Lucy still fell for each other and stuff.**

**This was a very boring and uneventful start. But I guess it's hard to jump in right away with lots of action because then people get confused easily. Or is that just me?**

**Well, now I'm beginning to think most of the story was author's notes. -_- Review button is below this…. (Click ze button! :D) **


	2. Chapter Two

It was the small twitching of her legs that gave Genesis away. Now, she was done. That tiny movement had alerted the nurses that she truly _wasn't _any better—despite her assurances and stillness for a few hours. She had been warned by her brother the other day when he came to visit: They don't hold onto patients very long if there's no hope. _"Pretend; you know you aren't any better, but just pretend. Lie, lie, lie, baby." _

Genesis Zamora Herarra had sat up straight, stretched all her muscles as tight as she could, and smiled brightly. _"Lie, lie, lie, baby." _

"_But I am not an good actress…" _That had made tears well up in her loving brother's eyes. In that moment she had then promised him she would try. But, like she said, she wasn't 'an' good actress.

Even if she was—she wasn't better. The tiniest shake in her feet had raised everyone's eyebrows again. "I okay now." Her lack of English vocabulary and grammar could send her back just by itself.

A doctor frowned. "Come with me, Miss." He offered an arm and gently leaned forward, his expression wary, as if she was an infected animal that could bite him at any moment.

Her breathing picked up. "No," she refused; knowing what would happen if she did.

_My God, please…_

"I am _better," _she stressed. Her hands began to tremble and she squeezed them together to still the movement.

It was the doctor's turn to say it: "No. You are not."

"_Do you know what they do to people they think are insane in this country, Gee?" _

"Miss Herarra," he urged, and a few other medical assistants were huddling around the area.

"None is wrong with me. I don't know English? Is it?"

"You know very well that's not why you're here. Don't make this difficult for you or anyone else. Come with me." He was patient in appearance, but she could hear the edge in his voice—that if she didn't do as he said…

"But—" She sucked in a deep breath. "No. I will not. I am better, and you are not seeing it, is all," she huffed boldly.

"Okay, I need you to—" He stepped forward and seized her arm, backed up by everyone else. Genesis let out a small yell at the intrusion, and began to struggle against his grip. "Calm…down…"

"No! Let me go! I am fine!" Her voice rose as more people clouded her vision and tried to restrain her. She swung her arm roughly and smacked someone in the face. Now they really began to pin her.

A single scream escaped her throat.

A small needle, syringe pulled back, filling with liquid.

Another scream and thrash as she fought the strong hold. But five years in a hospital—most of which you're in a bed—can really weaken you.

The needle stabbed her skin, puncturing, inserting.

"—_what they do to people they think are insane…"_

Soon all Genesis knew was a haunting blackness.

"_In this country, baby, you need to lie yes all you have to do is lie your way out of this place we will get out far away from this whole damn place just you and me oh baby please just pretend for me just lie it would HELP YOU. For me…You know nothing is actually wrong with you…"_

His voice taunted her mind all hours of the day. Just _his. _Not the doctor's or the nurses'…_His. _

He kept telling her nothing was wrong, that she was perfectly normal. Normal for him. _Right _for _anyone. _She honestly didn't know what it was. Maybe her black eyes scared them? Maybe she acted different to them?

But she didn't actually _know. _The truth, what she thought she knew. Her dear brother was poisoning her mind. That's all they had told her. She needed help, and possibly, him also.

Genesis needs help.

_I need help. _

What? What was she saying? She was _normal, _for Christ's sake! Brandon even said so…

She knew not to lift her arms, for they were chained to the side of the bed. Her feet, too. The room was dark, which meant no one was in there with her—they had all left and moved on to someone else. Probably a while ago, too. She let her head fall to the side, staring at the blank wall.

"_Get out, Gee, they'll kill you in here," he had warned with fear in his eyes. The feeling immediately transferred to his sister. _

"_What?" _

"_They'll kill your spirit while you're still young and in their grasp. They will make you feel like you actually need their help, because they really think that, but they don't know shit. Get out! Before you end up _killing _yourself from all this!" _

"Please," she choked, wetness stinging her eyes. "I can't get out… Help me."

* * *

><p>Jeremy was nearly asleep when the phone rang. He struggled halfway up, leaning toward it, and then felt Joseph's chest press against his shoulder as he reached over him to get it. He flopped back on his pillow, wondering dully who was calling on their unlisted home phone number at this hour of the night. He heard Jo say hello, and then he drifted off again. He had put away nearly three six-packs during the party, and he was done for the night. Then Joseph's voice, sharp and curious—"<em>Whaaat?"—<em>drilled into his ear like an ice-pick and he opened his eyes again. He tried to sit up and the phone cord dug into his neck.

"What the fuck, Jo?" Then his little bedmate—emphasis on 'little'—got up and walked around the bed, holding the cord with delicate fingers. His short, black hair was messy, and contrasted against his pale white skin. Jeremy stared at his back for a minute, curious and confused, listening to the conversation:

"Who? Oh…_Oh! _Yes…I remember…Hi, yourself, darling!" The name he had given to this person calling made Jeremy cringe. _Darling. _Who the hell had the right to be called _darling _by his—?

He exhaled before he lost his temper, remembering what had happened the last time. _Keep your cool, man…_

"Are you sure? Seriously? Because…I can't…Oh…" This 'oh' wasn't exclaimed like the last one—it sounded kind of sad, and that hurt to hear. Now he really wanted to know who this fucker calling was.

"Who is that?" he asked, quietly enough to not be heard on the other line. Jo held up a finger. He rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed.

"Why?" He pondered if that question was meant for him. "What if I don't? I mean…Yeah…Sure…Okay, see you then…Bye."

"Who was that?" he repeated, propping himself up with one arm and peering over at his very beautiful, um…boyfriend wasn't exactly the right word.

Joseph hesitated for a second. "No one," he replied meekly. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well, _darling_, I didn't know you called strangers that," he said in a testy tone; his temper was starting to flare again. Jo set the phone back in its place next to the bed, avoiding the scrutinizing eyes of his partner, before taking a few steps toward the doorframe. "Jo!" he called out, stretching out the name slightly and rolling over once on the unwashed ruffled sheets.

Joseph didn't pause and walked out rather quickly, down the steps, to where he would probably just go into the kitchen. But Jeremy thought farther than that; Jo wasn't going to the kitchen, he would pass it right up, straight out the front door. He heard the light footsteps on the stairs, and he bolted upright (Damn, his head hurts…), launching himself in that same direction. The bathroom door downstairs slammed shut.

He deliberately made his footsteps a little heavier than they usually were, testing what Jo would do, making sure he knew he was coming down. The door was right on the bottom, to his left. He knocked lightly with his knuckles. No answer. "Jo…" he called out softly. "What are you doing in there?" Still no answer. He knocked again, a little louder, feeling his self-control slipping again.

Oh, he could have so much fun with Jo when he wanted to. Just as long as he didn't get _too _angry or lost around the fragile vampire. (He always thought the words 'fragile' and 'vampire' used together were odd.) This was all just a game Jo was playing, he knew; they did it all the time. Oh yes, he would make those moments very fun.

He backed off of the door silently, into the kitchen, sitting at the table quietly, intently listening for the door to open. When it did, he smirked sadistically, watching the thin shadow around the corner come closer. Jo was in view, and his eyes widened when he saw Jeremy sitting there. He truly looked terrified, and most people would have been alarmed by the look—but, frankly, Jeremy was not. He knew his Jo was just playing—getting into character. The pale vampire spun on his heels, straight around, and back up the stairs; the other vampire was right behind him. Jo screamed once, high and girlish (but not completely belonging to one), and his mate caught up to him immediately, grasping his arm and pulling him down to the ground with a loud thud.

He picked Joseph up and tossed him over his shoulder, emitting a small squeak, and caught him by the hips right before his face hit the ground, his nice ass by his face. Hauling him into the bedroom, he threw him roughly down on the bed. Within an hour, he had made sure Jo knew it was unacceptable to keep secrets from him. And Jo would never forget—that you could bet on—the little session that had gone on in their bed. But that wasn't a first for him.

They both lay on their backs, facing the ceiling, silent for the longest time. That is, until Jeremy broke it. "Who was that on the phone, baby?" he asked quietly.

"Katherine," Jo answered in a sore voice. (He had used it quite a bit not too long ago…) Jeremy blinked once.

"Why? I thought she was going to leave us alone." His reply was a small sigh, and he rolled over on his side to face his lover. Jeremy turned his head to face him, also.

"She wants to talk to us about…something that's come up." The brown-haired male furrowed his eyebrows.

"About what? I don't understand what—"

He broke off midsentence when there was a small glint in Joseph's eyes—a glossy look. And then, he understood. "Oh." He barely finished the word because his voice was breaking, and he swallowed hard when his throat tightened. It was the same tone, the same word, the same usage, that had been said over the phone before. Jo leaned over onto his back again, away from Jeremy's gaze.

The phone rang again.

No one answered.

* * *

><p>Kate set the phone back down, hanging up on her long-distant friend, giving Max a somewhat pointed look. "I hope this is something worth it. Something you really want. Because I pretty much just told a friend that he can't be with the person he wants to be with," she said, letting out a sigh.<p>

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Oh, I know," she cut him off. "Sorry.I'm just giving him the heads up, because I know from what you've described he will be chosen. No doubt. It's going to grab the nearest people that are the most compatible with your boys," she explained. "He happens to be a vampire as well, along with the fact he lives in Sacramento. Not very far from here, actually, if you're comparing the whole world."

"So what exactly is going to happen?" Max asked, making sure everything was clarified for him.

"Everyone that is inside this…cave when it reaches the next day, when it is midnight, will be given someone who they are compatible with romantically; someone that will make them happy the most. So, practically their soul mates."

Max was mentally jumping up and down with glee, clapping his hands like a little schoolgirl. _Perfect! _he thought. Despite how obviously happy it made him, Kate frowned. "Max," she said. "It sounds easier than it is. You're talking about a group of people, I'm assuming. And possibly a good-sized one. They don't just appear with nametags on them that say who they're for," she warned. "Your boys will have to decide who goes with whom for themselves."

Max wasn't really paying close attention to what she was saying. "Oh, they'll figure it out! They may be rebellious, but they are smart," he assured, smiling. Max really thought so—that his boys were smart. Indeed, they were. Very.

Kate stood there, watching him indifferently with a hand on her hip. After a moment, she just nodded slowly.

"Okay," she sighed, and turned her back to him, going off to do her thing.

* * *

><p>The only word that could describe their night: boring. At least, that was the only word in Paul's vocabulary that could. Dwayne could obviously come up with about a hundred other ones, but no one was interested in hearing them all.<p>

They were unlucky enough to be unable to find a meal for all of them, seeing as the Boardwalk was almost completely bare. Apparently someone had been spreading the word around for another temporary hotspot, and most of the people had transferred to that place. They knew it would last only about a week, but it would still upsetting and a downer. And they were getting hungry and cranky.

"Where's my…?" Paul trailed off, doing a three-sixty and looking highly confused.

"Where's your what?" Dwayne dead-panned, not looking up from his book.

"The Rock Box," he mumbled, scratching his head. Everyone stayed quiet, 'too busy' to answer him or bother to help find it. Paul went off on his way, whining about how his things always go missing, and disappeared into their clutter of useless things. After another still, silent moment, when the blonde was out of earshot, Marko said,

"Paul, I think Laddie borrowed it." Someone sighed.

It was an hour later, while David and Star were fighting, that Paul actually found it, triumphantly holding it above his head. "Hey, look what I found!" he called out. No one turned to look at him, and his smile faded a little, hearing only shouts coming from outside their home. Not being able to help his curiosity, he listened in, wondering what they were arguing about this time.

"I don't know, David!" Star shouted, getting increasingly angry with him. Laddie was cowering behind her long, sequin skirt.

"What did he do?" he asked again, practically growling the question. He gave a pointed look at the little boy behind her; his mouth was caked with dried blood, framed by his shaggy, unkempt hair. Star refused to admit what Laddie had done, how he had practically exposed them, so there was no way in hell she was going to tell _David_.

The blonde lunged forward and Star shoved Laddie back, causing him to stumble out into the open, out of the cave entrance. Star threw herself at David to stop him, and he grabbed both of her upper arms tightly. It was like she had fallen and he caught her, and the others rolled their eyes at how everything seemed to stop then, and the two just looked at each other, both dazed. Star more than David, of course, but still.

They had felt it. _It. _They weren't sure what it was, but it wasn't just some kind of romantic feeling. It was…something they couldn't even describe. And suddenly they both felt exposed, confused. Star knew David had felt the same thing, and she looked at Marko, who was slinking off in the background; the closest to her. "Did you feel that?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about… I mean, I had a little bit of everything tonight," he said slowly, meaning how he had smoked both cigarettes and pot, and even drank alcohol on the side. Quite the combination. So he didn't really know anything he felt at the moment. Sure, he was okay and sober-ish, but a little dull in the senses. "I can't feel a thing right now."

"I felt it," Dwayne spoke up, and everyone turned to face him, a bit surprised that he just talked when not directly spoken to. "It felt familiar, too," he said. Most of them gave him a weird look. Dwayne had been used as some kind of magic-testing toy once before; he knew what he was feeling.

"Well?" David asked him, still waiting for the final answer and getting a bit impatient; he didn't like being confused and left out.

"Magic," he answered solemnly.

"Shhhhit," Marko drawled out, looking really dizzy. "Hang on, I need to sit down," he said, sauntering off to have a seat.

Paul was grinning ear to ear. "Witches, huh? _Hot." _

"I wouldn't call them that," Dwayne warned. "You'll regret it. Trust me." Paul held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright. I trust you." Then he started giggling, and his thoughts went elsewhere. Everyone tuned out of them.

"I didn't know there was such a thing," Marko admitted.

"Well, what did you expect?" David asked. "_We _exist, so why wouldn't all those other 'make believe' characters?"

"I don't know. You made it seem like we were alone," he accused.

"But, wait," Star cut in. "_Witches? _What just happened, then?" Dwayne sighed, and then tried to answer as much as he could; though he didn't know anything about what _just_ happened. _That _was a total mystery to them.

* * *

><p>Kate looked rather pleased and accomplished, even though she wasn't sure if it had even worked. It was the first time she had ever used that spell. "Now, Max," she said. He turned his attention back to her, tearing away from his thoughts partially. "They have one month. It wears off September 1st, and if they aren't…" He went into his train of thoughts again without meaning to. All he could focus on now was how he would actually succeed in his attempts to have a family next time. That next time, it would all fall into place and work out. "…Are you even listening to me?" she asked him, waving a hand in front of his face, hand back on her hip.<p>

"I'm just very excited, is all," he said. It wasn't a lie in any way, but he had avoided her question. Because, truthfully, he hadn't heard a word she just said.

She looked unconvinced, but then again, Kate didn't want to go through _all_ of the warnings and rules a second time. She was getting tired, as it was past midnight and she had to work in the afternoon. "Whatever," was all she said, and walked towards the door, pulling the fire from the fireplace as she went, leaving Max in the black room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, Etta. You make my heart smile. :) <strong>

**Because, peoples, if it wasn't for her demanding that I post this in the nicest way possible, this would still be just sitting in my computer, unfinished. And thanks to my band teacher, for she was the one that gave me that saying: "Guys, you're making my heart smile today!" XD And then some more thanks (I'll just start giving out cookies, instead) to my science teacher, for teaching meh about subduction. Hence, the inspiration for the title and the rest of the plot. ^_^ Reviews are love, y'all! **


	3. Chapter Three

There was a flash, quick and bright, that emitted from one of the many dark buildings in Santa Carla—like it was possibly a gun being shot, or something letting off a large spark. It didn't make a sound, and went unnoticed by the few people nearby. As if there hadn't been a flash of white light at all.

In all, it had lit up the whole building for a split second, and if the young men and women who were there smoking hadn't been so oblivious to everything, someone would have noticed how it came from one specific room—the run-down, old locker room that had once been used by the municipal sports teams of that area.

There were about four people already there—teenagers—that were filling up the locker room with smoke from what they were doing. The smoke that went into one of the group showers could have been mistaken for steam, as there was suddenly a figure standing there, the smoke thick enough to cover his identity, both of his hands on the door frame, keeping him upright. All the while, him being completely nude. The female of the group, who hadn't taken in as much yet, saw him there, her eyes going wide because of what wasn't being covered below his waist.

She patted the boy sitting next to her on the shoulder, and he took one glance at her before turning his gaze to what she was looking at. He squinted his eyes, probably thinking he was hallucinating, until the mysterious man spoke. "What city am I in?"

There was a silence between all of them, and all of the teenagers stared at him, mouths wide open, along with their eyes. "Well?" he husked, still waiting for an answer. Then the girl of the group got up and ran out like a bat out of Hell, leaving the three boys behind. "Where am I?" he yelled.

"S- Santa Carla, Sir," one of them stuttered. Jeremy tilted his head to the side.

"Hm." He pondered for a moment, wondering where Jo could be right then. Or anyone else, for that matter. "Nice clothes," he complimented smoothly, his mind switching gears to something entirely different. The three boys exchanged weird and worried looks.

"Thank you, Sir," said the same one from before. _There are three of them, _he thought. _Shit. _

"You," he said, pointing at one of them. "Leave. Now." The boy scrambled out of the room, much like the girl had, and he might as well have squealed. He examined the last two for a moment, sensing the tension, and then smiled in what was supposed to be a reassuring way. "What size you wear?" he asked; the one that hadn't been giving him a pleasant look.

_God, I hate kids. _

The kid looked at him in surprise, the answer caught in his throat. There was no time to answer, anyways, for Jeremy had already lunched forward, a blur to their eyes. He aimed for their necks, for he didn't want to get their clothes dirty if he was to wear them later.

There was no time to scream, or call for help, because before they had even seen him move, their necks were broken, and they lie on the tiled floor, unmoving. He was able to get the articles of clothing off their paralyzed bodies quickly, his eyes a glowing yellow the whole time. And then, once he had finished, he feasted, for he was quite hungry suddenly, and thought it inhumane to just send them into the streets naked and scared. So, he would just end their horrible human lives now. But he made sure to save one of the two.

Then there was another person crawling out of the smoke-filled group shower, and Jeremy recognized him right away, a smile breaking out on his face. "Jo," he said genuinely. "I saved you one."

* * *

><p>Max followed Kate up the steps, calling after her quietly. "Kate," he pestered.<p>

"What." When they reached the top, she spun around and faced him, obviously bothered by him being there now. "I'm tired."

"I…I was just wondering when these people would show up," he said. "I would like to meet them as soon as I can."

"I don't know," she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know. It could take an hour or two for all of them to be here. But they won't even show up _here. _It'll be some random place in the city. I told Jo to call me from wherever he is, and then we can meet them," she said, walking back into her kitchen, which was now empty of her daughter.

"Thank you." He hadn't remembered if he properly thanked her yet for this; so he would do it now. "This means a lot."

"Well, like you said, I owe you this," she pointed out. "It's no problem." She must have assumed he was about to leave, because then she said, "It was good seeing you again, Max."

"It was good seeing you, too," he returned with a smile.

They walked to her front door, said their goodbyes, Kate stating she would call him when they showed up, and then Max left, disappearing down the road in his car.

He had barely gotten through his front door when he smelt the presence of others, and he stopped in place, smelling the air and looking around slowly. He took one more step inside, shutting the door silently. As it closed, it revealed the two boys standing there. Serious, as always.

Max seemed to relax, if only a little. He was still wondering where Thorn was. "Ah, hello, boys," he greeted. "I wasn't expecting you to—"

"What did you do, Max," David said, cutting him off. Max looked a bit taken aback.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, giving an uneasy laugh to try and lighten the atmosphere.

"We know you did something," the blonde persisted, getting cross with him. David looked to Dwayne, the only other Lost Boy in the room with him. Dwayne nodded once, confirming that he supported that idea. "So. What did you do?" he asked again, raising his eyebrows in expectancy.

"I'm sorry, David, but I don't think I know—"

"Damn it, stop! We _know _there's something going on that you know about and we don't," David yelled.

"And you're nervous," Dwayne added nonchalantly, eyeing Max and sensing the anticipation just rolling off of him. The two continued to look at him, wanting answers, because he obviously had them.

"I…" Max hesitated for a moment before going on. "You boys are rowdy," he said—the one word that would describe their little group. "And, frankly, I'm getting quite sick of it." Good job, Max; go for the 'angry parent' approach. "So I went to see an old friend today, to see if it could be fixed. Because _apparently_, my methods just aren't working," he said rather matter-of-factly.

"You still didn't answer my question," David said, now a little more confused and anxious than he was before. "What did this 'old friend' do?"

"She—" There was a reaction to that word; one that Max didn't like, and his smile slipped, if only just a little. "_She _just did what I asked. And what I ask now, please, is that you cooperate."

Then the phone rang, the noise ringing throughout the house. From the kitchen, Paul yelled, "I'll get it!" and the noise stopped as he answered. Dwayne stepped aside to allow Max access to the kitchen doorway, and Max pushed open the door fully and walked over to the phone. "Uh…Who? Max!" He turned his head about 90 degrees and handed the phone over to him, stretching out the cord. "Some chick." Of course, Paul's thoughts went as far as thinking Max had a new chick in his life, and how much he wanted to see her because her voice was rough and sexy and how much more he wanted to—He stopped himself there because everyone had suddenly turned to look at him. Like they were daring him to finish his unspoken sentence.

Then the others just ignored Paul's dirty and very weird thoughts so they could tune in on the conversation—as rude as that was; none of them really thought much of it. "Oh! That's great! Thank you, Kate. See you soon. Bye." Max hung up, smiling so big it was scary not knowing why.

"Well?" asked David.

"_Well, _they have started to arrive," Max said simply.

* * *

><p>There was a <em>lot <em>of discussion going on in between the trip from Max's house to their destination—a lot of the 'discussion' being just plain yelling. Max remained calm and collected the whole time, probably because he was too damn happy to even comprehend that his _boys_ were _not_. "So you're telling me, that you went behind our backs to—"

"Max!" someone called from several yards ahead, cutting David off. They all shut up and listened, following behind Max slowly. They were more curious and confused than angry, anyways. Even though Max had explained almost everything.

A woman ran up to them, her hair matching the dark scenery around them, making her nearly invisible to human eyes. In fact, she could barely see the boys with the poor lighting. She looked as happy as Max did, though for completely different reasons. This was the 'chick' that Paul had so badly wanted to meet earlier. Though as he took in her appearance, she seemed middle-aged (even though she didn't dress it) and still very pretty—if you took a washcloth to her face, that is.

_Eh…She's still sexy, _Paul decided. _Especially her _voice_…_

"Oh." Max had almost skipped introductions. "Kate, these are my boys: David, Paul, and Dwayne." He gestured to all of them accordingly as he said their name, and then gestured to Kate. "Boys, this is Katherine."

"Hi," she greeted happily, waving once.

"Hey," Paul said back, flashing a grin at her. The way he said it made Max a little uncomfortable, and he quickly moved on.

"So, is this the building?" he asked.

"Yep! Right this way."

* * *

><p>Another light—the same kind as before: very quick and bright. The smoke was starting to clear out of the locker room, since they left the door open to air it out. Jeremy and Joseph automatically turned to look at the dark group shower, Jeremy stepping towards it slowly, cautiously. "Another one," Temperance said with fake glee. Jo gave her a surprised look, thinking how unpleasant she seemed. "Is this one gonna be naked, too?"<p>

Jeremy looked into the tiled room, down at the floor, to see a young woman sprawled out on her stomach, looking aghast. Her hands were shaking. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted, grinning. Because, yes, she had nothing covering her, and she was definitely something worth admiring. She looked up at him with her big round, eyes, their color so dark they seemed to be black.

It looked like she was trying to speak, but she couldn't get the words out. She realized she was actually nude, and in her embarrassment tried to cover herself up with her hands while crossing her legs, backing up against the dirty wall. Her skin was burning hot, so the surface of the wall felt cold to her, and she flinched at the sharp pain. Jeremy felt sympathy for her. "Hey, you," he said, leaning out of the half-room to try and flag Temperance in, but she shook her head.

"No way."

"Yes way," Paul said automatically as they filed in, looking all around, until their eyes just settled on the two standing there, with Jeremy leaning against the entrance for the shower, in view. "What way?"

"There's a naked chick behind _him," _Temperance answered, nodding towards the brunette. Paul was there faster than anyone could say, "_Hot_…" Jeremy was right there blocking him entrance, each elbow resting against the wall casually. The blonde stopped close in front of him—not even a foot. He had to look down at him.

"Hi," he said smoothly, a lazy but large grin stretching across his tanned face. "Y'all don't get to see this enough? Nice. And I like some weed, too." He could smell it on him. They were trying to—kind of—return the favor by discreetly taking in a whiff of the air. There was nothing they could really pin-point to him, except the awful smell that overpowered all others. It was something they really couldn't describe.

Paul sauntered back slowly, having his "vampire space" just invaded, practically. "I bet we could just call Star down here," he mumbled to the others, laughing, barely audible.

"Let me see," Kate demanded politely, and Jeremy moved to the side for her.

"Sure thing." She kneeled down by her, speaking gently and quietly, reassuring her. They heard the conversation going on, and decided to start their own. "So," Jeremy started, stepping over to Jo and putting an arm around his shoulders, looking at the group of three boys in front of him. "Are you the lucky guys?"

"Lucky," Dwayne mumbled, as if to say, "Yeah right."

"Hey, I'd say so." _And you get to have my—I mean, Jo. _But they weren't even sure what was going on. Not completely, at least. Star and Marko had absolutely no idea, as they weren't even there. "And, by the looks of it, it's just us three."

"Oh, no," Max interrupted. "There is more. David, where are Star and Marko?"

"_Home," _he answered, emphasizing the word bitterly.

"So…" Jo was trying to get this right. "Two more are coming?"

"Yes." Kate budged in, walking out of the large shower room. "Honey," she said to her daughter, "can you please run home quick and grab some clothes? Possibly for more than one person." Kate threw to her the keys to their car and she silently did as told. Dwayne couldn't help but stare at her as she left. She was, after all, something "special." And odd. He found her beautiful though, despite her bland personality they all witnessed. Well, she had just the prettiest and lightest skin for a human, with bouncy purple hair and dark freckles dotting from cheek to cheek. The only reason he could see those freckles was because of his sight—she obviously tried to cover them up with make-up. Though he didn't know why; freckles were always something he liked.

"Alright, so now we wait," Kate said while clasping her hands together. They all sat there in silence, some sitting on a red bench and others just standing. Someone sighed, loud and dramatic, before there was another blinding flash, and then there was a crash in the back end of the room, behind the last row of lockers. Everyone turned to look there, and without hesitating, the standing female of the group started walking towards the noise, passing by the rows of lockers to the very back. Max wanted to go with her, in case this one was shaken up like the others and would harm her. But then again, if this was another girl and she would be unclothed, he didn't want to see her.

"What the fuck?" snapped a high and irritated voice, and there was another bang as she probably hit or kicked one of the lockers. They all tried peering around the corner to see if they could get a look, because this one was absolutely pissed. Not even Kate's patient tone of voice could calm her down. And she demanded to know where her clothes were. "You damn witches. Damn you. You pervert! Why don't I have clothes on? Just a minute ago I was sitting in my room."

"Oh," Kate said as she went on complaining, having backed away into the aisle near the others. "I know her." How could she not? _No one_ could forget someone as bitchy as this. And she used to _teach _her. She sighed.

Just then Temperance returned, pushing open the heavy and run-down door, carrying a bag that was presumably filled with clothes. "What took you so long?" Kate asked her. She got a shrug as an answer.

"I brought clothes."

"Give them here, then!" the girl shouted, still out of sight from everyone but Kate. She was handed a pair of dark blue jeans, slim in size, and a regular black tee shirt. They heard a very faint rustling as she squeezed into them, accidentally banging into the locker again in the process. "Jesus, whose are these?"

Temperance bluntly said, "_Mine_."

"Well, goddamn, girl! You're like a size zero!"

"Those jeans are a four, actually," she corrected.

"You have no _boobs," _the young girl said before walking out from behind the row of lockers, still trying to pull the back of the pants up farther, even though they covered her. The clothes were tight, and a band of skin was showing in-between the pants and shirt, her breasts looking probably bigger than they actually were, threatening to spill over the top. The men in the room gawked. Well, Max was only staring because he thought the outfit was highly inappropriate.

Her hair was some sort of orange, almost considered red, and freckles of even lighter value decorated the bridge of her nose, accentuating her deep green eyes. And she had a curvy body, as well, which the straight men in the room were just drinking up. "Everyone, this is Holly," Kate introduced, gesturing to her. Holly sneered at them, smiling as sarcasm and fake-enthusiasm radiated from her expression. "Holly Venice."

"Holly J," she said, telling them right off the bat to not call her otherwise. "Don't wear it out."

"Where do you get the J from?" Paul asked curiously. "What's it stand for?"

"None of your business," she said simply. "Now, I think I'm a long ways from home, aren't I?"

Kate answered, "Depends. Did your father move again?"

"Of _course_. Virginia, this time. Are you still living in Washington? Is that where we are?"

"California."

"Oh, goody," she gasped, her eyes widening.

"Cut the sarcasm, would you?" Kate asked, starting to get annoyed by her rudeness.

"Wait a second," David said, starting to get confused all over again. "How old are you, again?" She looked pretty young, no older than twenty.

"Seventeen, you nosy people. How old are _you_?"

"Never mind," he said slowly, eyes narrowing. _Wow, she _is _pushy. _

"Ah!" They looked at Kate because of her sudden outburst, and she slapped her hand to her forehead. "I forgot about the other!" She snatched the brown bag from Temperance, running to the other side of the locker room where the group shower was, and where Genesis still lay.

They started to laugh at how she just _forgot, _but Max stayed composed, not finding that funny in any way. "Here she is," Kate announced, walking out with an arm held out, Genesis holding it to steady herself. She had on a leather corset and ripped shorts, and they were starting to wonder what the rest of Temperance's wardrobe looked like.

They were drawn to her black eyes, seeing their own reflection in them, and her messy dark hair went unnoticed when they took a look at her body, which was not unlike Holly's. Except maybe she wasn't as lean, and definitely curvier. She resembled a woman. Hell, for all they knew maybe she _was _old enough to be a "woman."

Genesis felt like a rabbit being cornered by hunting dogs, and although she was a bit taller than Kate, she would have hid behind her for protection at the slightest movement on their part. "Lovely," Jeremy said, breaking the trance that they seemed to be in. "She's lovely, Kate. Well done." Kate smiled.

"You know I didn't choose." He took her up on that. "David," she said, trying to remember his name, and looked at the blonde she thought was him, if she remembered correctly. "You might want to call the others in here. I have no idea how long it'll take for the next one." David nodded after a moment, and began to mentally reach out to Marko and Star.

Like before, when they were waiting for Holly, they sat around and waited.

"Kate," Max said, getting her attention. He was leaning against the wall right next to her, and he bent his head down to engage in conversation. "How exactly does the timing work?"

"Um…" She thought of how to explain it. "Imagine a map, with us as the start point, and a big line drawing directly north and south from this point. And then it slowly moves east, and their locations are dotted on the map. Every time the line hits one of the locations, they show up. So the farther away east they are, the longer it takes? I'm not sure how to explain."

"I understand." Of course he did. "So those two," he gestured to Jo and Jeremy, "were the closest to here, so that's why they were the first."

"Exactly." Paul might as well have been falling asleep, his head rolling back, with Dwayne sitting next to him with his arms crossed over his chest. He pushed Paul away when his head landed on Dwayne's shoulder, snapping him back to attention.

"Lean on him," he said, gesturing to David. Paul took one look.

"…No thanks."

They waited another good fifteen minutes before the silence became too unnerving, and everyone was bored. It could have been about three in the morning, and David was starting wonder how long this would take. "I thought you called Star and Marko?" Paul whispered to their leader. David stared straight ahead, at Holly, who was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to her chest.

"They weren't paying attention," he lied smoothly. He hadn't even attempted to contact them. He didn't feel like explaining tonight, and he most definitely was too distracted to even attempt to contact them. "It's getting early," he observed, feeling how his energy was starting to drain as there was just the tiniest bit of light outside. It was barely noticeable, but it was a significant sign. "We have about an hour before we need to leave."

"It moves to the east, you say?" Dwayne asked. "Hm. The next one must be fricking _Asian." _Paul snickered at that.

Kate, on the other hand, didn't really find that as funny as they did. "If you have to leave, then leave."

"I said we have another hour," David said, still staring at Holly. There was something about her that he just couldn't decipher. Well, Genesis had warmth throughout her, a beating heart, yet she was still obviously not human. But Holly…David titled his head to the side. She was completely and utterly normal, unless there was something he missed about her. She was _human. _"Oh," he said, turning his gaze away from her. _Great. _Because he just _loves _stubborn human girls, right? He honestly doesn't need a relapse of Star.

"Alright, then," Kate sighed.

They waited that other hour in mostly awkward silence. Max had a watch on him, but otherwise there was no other way to tell the time, and he had informed them when the hour was up. Dwayne, Paul and David stood up from the bench, almost solemnly. "Well, it's been fun," Paul laughed, brushing the invisible dirt off his jacket.

"Yes, very interesting," David agreed, giving each other them once-overs for the last time that night. Well, somewhat _morning._ As they left, they all hoped they wouldn't have to see these people again; they wouldn't have to associate with them. Maybe it all had been some sort of temporary thing, and that witch could fix it all. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

"Goodnight, now," Max called after them.

"They don't seem _that _bad, Max," Kate whispered, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I don't see why they would want a romantic partner interfering with their lives."

"Oh, you don't know them like I do," Max assured, looking at the door they just walked out of. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, _Max_.

"Okay…" She took his word for it, since she just met them, and now was not the time to start doubting him. What was done is done, and she cannot go back and even _attempt _to fix it. If she made a mistake at all, that is. "So," she said, a bit louder, now that she was talking to everyone. "I have two spare beds in the guest bedroom, and a dark basement. Good?"

"Good for me," Jo said quietly. Jeremy nodded, along with Genesis. Holly just grunted.

"Good," said Kate, clasping her hands together. "We might as well leave now. Temp, where's the keys?"

"In the car," she mumbled. Kate decided she would lecture her later about how stupid that was in a city like this, but for now she just nodded and waved them all out. Max would take his own car back to his house, and he was glad the temporary sleeping arrangements worked out so well: he didn't want to have to let someone stay in his house. There was nothing personal he had against them, it was just the threat or danger that that presented. And Thorn would tear them up before they even took a step inside. Kate, being the human she was, saw no problem with letting them all stay over.

They didn't all fit in the car, but both Jeremy and Jo said they could follow behind them no problem, so they agreed to that.

It was only when they arrived at her house, all settling into their sleeping area before the sun rose, did Kate realize how tired she was. She thought she could go see the next one (if there would be another) after she got some sleep. _I'll just lay down for an hour or two, _she told herself. Until those two hours turned into six, and she got yet another phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I <strong>_**suck **_**at updating on time. :P But when I had about a thousand words down on this, it sat on my computer untouched for a while because I didn't know what to write next. And then the inspiration just hit me, and I wrote and wrote until this was super long, compared the other chapters. Well, I hope you like the long ones, because I'm almost never consistent with length. And I hope you guys liked this one, 'cause it took me almost three dang weeks to come up with it. Wouldn't that be a waste if it sucks! It's going by sooo slowly, I know. I'm just trying to get over some of the explaining and boring conversation and introductions before it picks up its pace, you know? Well, anyways, I love constructive criticism just as much as I love praise. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies to me, and I **_**love **_**chocolate. So review, please! I don't bite; I promise. :D**


	4. Chapter Four

There were continuous sighs coming from the upstairs spare bedroom, and Temperance was right under them, a pillow over her face to drown out all the complaining from the ladies above her. "Ugh, just shut up…" she mumbled to herself, rolling over onto her stomach.

Directly one floor above her, Holly was still bitching about how this could be considered kidnapping; her being taken from her home without her consent. She wasn't yelling at anyone in particular—mostly talking just to be heard. Genesis was sitting on the edge of the second bed in the room, watching the red-head pace back and forth, the floor creaking with every step she took.

"This isn't fucking fair!" she yelled for the tenth time, and all Genesis could think about was Holly's potty mouth. "I demand a lawyer!"

"I demand that you shut the hell up!" Temp shouted from her bedroom. The walls were thin, so everyone could hear everything that went on. They heard each other yelling back and forth just fine.

"Just be quiet, little miss anorexic!" Holly felt that she could totally pound the girl downstairs into a pulp any day, if you compared their sizes. She actually had some muscle and meat to her, unlike the older of the two, who was a complete stick.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Kate bellowed across the whole house, putting a hand over the speaker of the phone so the man she was talking to wasn't deafened by it. She sighed and put the phone back up to her ear, her voice returning to normal. "I'm so, so, so sorry!" she exclaimed, running a hand through her thick hair as she leaned over the counter, starting to get nervous and doubtful her apologies would keep her job. "I had such a crazy night, and then I went to lay down for just a little bit, but I couldn't wake up and now…"

"Katherine," he said, stopping her. "You _know _today was a day to redeem yourself." He sighed himself. "You've missed too many days, and I've been getting complaints from the parents on how much your appearance scares the living daylights out of them. And their children, especially."

_Shit, _she mouthed for the tenth time, closing her eyes and anticipating the words she knew would come next. "I'm sorry, but you aren't helping the school, and apparently you can't handle the hours, anyways. I have no choice but to let you go."

"Okay," she said, turning around and pressing her lower back against the counter-top edge, her face falling.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Bye, now." And with that, he hung up. The silence was ringing throughout her kitchen, and now she wished someone would make noise again—stop the buzzing in her ears. It wasn't the first job she had been fired from, actually. It was just that this time, things were different. She _needed _a job now, more than ever, with her pressuring her daughter to go off and get further schooling past high school (which she already graduated from). And now she had to house more people.

_Max better be fucking_ _paying me to keep all these people, _she thought bitterly.

"Stop it!"

"Shut up!"

"Mom!" Temperance shouted across the house. She and Holly had stayed quiet for only a minute, and then Temp had said something to herself about the fake-breasted bitches out there, when Holly had overheard her (thin walls) and stormed down the steps, swinging open her door (funny how she knew where her room was). Yes, it turned out Holly J definitely _could _beat her up. Not a big surprise, actually. "Mom!" she yelled again. "She's killing me! Seriously!"

"Kids these days." Kate's heart jumped and she put a hand over her chest where it would be, as if to slow the rapid beating. He had startled her, alright. She hadn't even heard him approach. "Sorry to scare you," he said casually, shrugging, probably because he ended up frightening people all the time. Kate turned her back to Jeremy, opening the fridge to find her comfort food. "Want me to break it up?"

"Um…" Kate turned around with her cold chocolate in one hand, about to say there really wasn't a need, but he had already gone. The yelling and cursing and bumping from upstairs stopped suddenly.

_I swear to God, if his way of shutting them up was killing them… _She looked up at the ceiling, like that would ever allow her to see what had happened, and set her Hershey bar on the island counter. Kate looked at it for a moment, staring at it, as if to try and convince herself either she did or didn't need it. Well, chocolate was always a weakness for her, and she caved almost instantly.

She tried to neatly eat it, but she figured she might as well have been devouring it at the rate it was disappearing. Jeremy appeared slowly in the doorway, propping an elbow against the frame nonchalantly. She stopped mid-bite, staring at him. The light from outside was streaming in through the window, shining directly on him whenever he walked past. "I thought you were a vampire." It wasn't really a question—just her being slightly confused, and trying to set things straight in her head. So she knew how many murderers were living with her now, and who to specifically look out for.

"Nope," he said unflappably, rocking a foot around he wasn't putting his weight on. She stared at him for a moment longer, her eyes narrowing.

"But I _saw _you, like, run a thousand miles an hour or something last night. Well, I couldn't see that—I mean, I couldn't see you running because you were so fast. And you and your silent steps."

"Oh, that." It was like maybe he had forgotten what he was for a moment, and was now remembering.

"Uh, _yeah_." She took a final bite of her chocolate bar and threw the wrappers in the garbage can, patting her hands off as if she had gotten them full of dirt. "So what are you," she demanded, opening up the cupboard this time, to see if she still had chips left.

"What are _you_?" She snorted.

"I think you _know _what I am."

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed. "I could _smell that_." Then before she could even see him move, he was behind her, reaching over her head to get the out-of-reach Fritos for her. "No need to strain yourself," he teased, patting her on the head. She scowled for only a few seconds and yanked the bag of chips from his grip—which was surprisingly tight.

"Damn, you crushed them all," she mumbled, peering into the bag at the crumpled up salty flakes.

"They crushed themselves," he countered, his tone amused, but still faking seriousness. Kate raised an eyebrow at him, forgetting all about the conversation they were having before. Just what Jeremy wanted.

"Okay…" she said slowly, trailing off and drifting away from him. _Weirdo._

* * *

><p>The day was dragging by slowly, but before anyone had really realized it, night was crawling in. One set of people went home for the night, while a new bunch came out and began to set up for their all-night partying. Kate lived in walking distance to the boardwalk, and she could see how the flashing lights had returned suddenly, after a whole week of dullness—like someone flipped a switch to turn it back on. She could hear the screams of the people there quite clearly, even though she <em>was <em>technically still a distance away. She peered out of her blinds, watching as the sun disappeared under the horizon slowly but surely, the sky fading from a calming set of orange, pink and purple to a sinister black. All her reassurance the sunlight brought along faded.

She refused to tell anyone she had been fired from her job—it was too humiliating. She was continuously beating herself up about it on the inside, but remained her normal self for others to see. Not showing emotions was a first for her. Temperance emerged from her room, going with the constant and recent flow of traffic throughout the house caused by their new guests, doing her own thing, while her mother was thinking feverishly about the plans for the night.

Kate honestly did not want to talk with Max about anything. He was too annoyingly calm about _everything_. And the people inhabiting her home were all just…weird. No, she didn't want to talk to them, either. Although she hadn't had a chance to talk to Jo yet—maybe he would be somewhat okay compared to everyone else. But she knew she would have to go check the abandoned building again (she was thinking about just calling it "The Place"), and possibly someone else would be there. Oh, she really hoped this one was the last. (And _tolerable, _not to mention.)

Sighing quietly, she released her index finger and let the curtain fall back into place. She called out to Temp to let her know she was going somewhere, and even though she got no answer, Kate knew she had heard her. Making sure to lock the door on her way out, Kate skipped her car this time and headed out on foot to "The Place," hoping she'd remember where it was.

* * *

><p>"Hey, David!" Paul called out, speeding up slightly to stand next to Marko, sliding an arm around his shoulders affectionately. "Are we, like, avoiding Max today?" He grinned at the idea of it.<p>

"If that's your way of putting it," David mumbled back, in front of all of them, leading a crusade through the crowds of people at the boardwalk.

"Cool." Then Paul's attention was caught by something else—a tanned woman who blew past them, dark hair flowing behind her as she busted in front of him, heading towards the ride to their left. He pulled Marko along as he followed her, the scent making his mouth water. David and Dwayne continued on ahead, looking for something (or some_one_) to do to pass time. _She really must like this one, _Marko thought apprehensively, seeing how she was just a little too eager to get in line. She was one too late, and the gate closed on her right as the last person was allowed in, and she stayed put as she watched it. "'Scuse me," Paul said smoothly, leaning over the metal railing and grinning ear to ear at her. She gave a soft smile back, obviously a little wary of him.

As Paul worked his charm, Marko rolled his eyes and started looking around absently, his eyes landing on the ride in front of them once more, staying there as he watched it in motion. He never really cared for rides. Marko heard the young woman giggle, and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound of it. _Cute. _"Oh, hey," Paul said, tapping his shoulder and breaking him from his trance.

"What?"

"This is one of those, those girls we were telling you and Star about," Paul explained, turning his head in her direction and flashing a winning smile once more. Her own smile widened. Marko raised an eyebrow in speculation.

"Who?"

"You know…The three girls I was telling you about we met last night. The two weird dudes and middle-aged hot chick?" Something rang a bell in his head then at the mention of a middle-aged mom Paul was attracted to. Huh, that was actually kind of funny.

"Oh, yeah," he said, remembering hearing about them when things were explained to he and Star. (And they had to admit; they still had no idea what was going on.) "Who is this?"

"This is…" Paul didn't know her name, and turned to face her once again to cue her on help.

"Genesis," she answered, her voice high and pleasant as she practically chirped the name. Marko nodded slowly.

"Pretty." Whether he was talking about her or her name…she was unsure.

"I know," Paul agreed, and then went back to his playful banter, the introductions done. It was getting boring just standing there, so he started to wonder a little at a time, leaving's Paul's side as he looked for something else fun to watch. The games were a little interesting at first, but watching the same guy win over and over again (and being a sore winner, as well) was getting tiring and annoying.

The blonde sighed, his thoughts turning to what David or Dwayne might be doing. And then to the spells Dwayne had talked about that he only vaguely remembered (thanks to all that crap he smoked that night) and, finally…on the feeling of being watched.

He had been standing still before, so it's not like he froze in place, but suddenly his senses opened up more, listening among the crowd of loud people, not able to hear anything other than their personal conversations. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and he kept walking. But when the feeling didn't fade, he stopped again, really confused now. _What _bastard _is following me _now_? _he wondered, remembering the last time that had happened to him. _That guy was a total creep. _

He thought of how he was pretty much alone now—having separated from his group a while back, and not knowing where they were now. So he figured if he just didn't stray into the dark, empty parts of the boardwalk (like all those idiots did when they were being followed) he would be fine. After all, it's not like anyone could _hurt him… _

"Excuse me," he heard a man say in a low voice from behind him, and before the man could reach out to touch his shoulder to get his attention, Marko whipped around to face him, eyeing the stranger up. (And not in a sexual way, sadly.) He appeared older, and Marko could possibly even say he was somewhere in his early thirties. He came across as someone like Max, actually, but a bit more masculine. And he was _much _better-looking than the video-store owner, Marko had to admit.

"Hello," the blonde greeted warily. The dark-haired man in front of him swallowed hard, either in fear or hesitation Marko couldn't tell, but there was something there written on his face too difficult to decipher. "Can I help you?" he asked, smiling tightly.

He seemed to finally find his voice again. "Yes," he said, his voice smooth and warm like honey. _Oh dear God, _Marko was thinking then. _Vampire, vampire, vampire. _"I am looking for a store—erm, Max's Videos?"

Now, Marko's been in Santa Carla long enough to know a tourist when he sees one, and this man was _not _from here. He blinked in sheer innocence, asking, "Where are you from?" Some light conversation to pass the time wouldn't hurt.

It was an obvious huge debate in this guy's head whether he should share that information or not. "Europe," he answered. "Germany, actually. Well, eh—"

"Cool," Marko said before the poor guy could stress himself out even more by getting the right answer. He had a slight accent, even. "So, what, you saw an ad for his store in a travel brochure? I doubt that."

"Well, there was this miss," he explained, "and she told me to find his store, to meet the owner. Katherine, I believe her name was." _Katherine. Katherine, Katherine… _But the name failed to trigger anything in Marko's head. And he found it kind of amusing how he pronounced her name—stressing the "-ine" at the end differently.

"But why did you ask _me?" _Marko asked him, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"You…I believe you are one of the boys she mentioned, no? David—"

"David's a popular name," he interrupted.

"Yes, it is around here," the man agreed. "Miss Katherine spoke of one David in particular, and if you could direct me to this Max's—"

"Okay, fine, let's go," Marko drawled out, brushing past the man as he walked quickly in the direction they would find Max's store, just desperate to keep the man quiet, since he was so hard to follow along with when he talked. And he was way too nervous to begin with, for some unknown reason.

Max's store wasn't very busy that night, so the Head Vampire was attentive right away when the bell chimed as the door opened—even more attentive when he saw who it was. "Ah, hello," he greeted, smiling warmly, though that was only directed to the man _behind _Marko. Since, well…Max wasn't too thrilled about David or his boys entering his store all the time for no reason other than to piss him off.

It was impossible for Max to hide his slight hostility—no matter how hard he tried. One: It was _soo _obvious this new dude was a vampire. And two: It was also pretty evident that he wasn't short or "weak," like the teenage vampires Max was used to. Not even _David _could possibly outmatch Max. But _this _one…was a whole different story. Like, so different, at first Marko had no idea what was going on.

Okay, maybe saying he was "so obvious" was a little dramatic. If a human were to be looking at him, even if they _knew _what a vampire was, he wouldn't fit the deal at all. But it was the _sense _of knowing that gave him away. You couldn't hide from your own kind.

The man, whose name was still unknown, only nodded in a response greeting, slowly and deliberately approaching Max, showing him that he knew very well he was on someone else's turf. "Are you the story owner?" he asked, his voice barely moving as he spoke in that same low voice as before, both masculine and soothing, like the hands of a father guiding his child in the right path; firm but gentle.

Max only hesitated a heartbeat. "Why, yes, I am," he confirmed, now even more curious. His gaze swept to Marko once, but he looked just as oblivious and uninformed as the store's new day-time shift workers: two beautiful, blonde women (Tia and Liah—twins) who paid more attention to their nails and hair than the customers—so Maria had told him. Max was considering firing the poor employees to open up some more spots. He put that side-not off for later. "What can I help you with, tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, much. You know the dark-haired Katherine?" Again, Marko had to hold back the laugh at how he accented her name. It was just…strange—not that they didn't get plenty of tourists in Santa Carla as it is—but not many European-originated men with that specific tone passed through very often. It was mostly young French and Italian women. Or at least they were the only ones he and the others came across who were willing to take off their clothes on command.

At first Max seemed like the name didn't ring a bell in his head—he always referred to her as a shortened version of her full name, so hearing it stretched out sounded different. "Yes, yes," he answered after giving it some brief thought. "I know a Kate—very well, actually." It was like he was boasting about knowing her, for some reason. Scratch that, it was for a very _good _reason, and that was simple: Kate was well known among the mythical and magical population. That was about eighty percent of the reason he befriended her. As he had learned a long time ago, it's always wise to make friends in high places. Even though those friends may be a little…eccentric.

The man Max has yet to be fully introduced to smiled, just a little grin, the corner of his mouth tugging up into an awkward smile—like he didn't _know _how to smile genuinely. "I know you do. You are the Max she spoke of, correct? The owner of this…" He took a swift inventory of the objects around. "...store," he finished lamely. "Head Vampire of Santa Carla," he went on. "Sired a group of your own, even." He added that one like it was greater than being the Head Vampire of the whole area around.

Max took a moment to look him up and down now, wondering how he knew that. Surely Kate didn't know Max's status around here. But then again, Kate seemed to know everything that happened around her, because she was so keen on other people. "Yes," Max admitted. He should feel proud of all of that, but for some reason…he really didn't like others knowing that.

It was now Marko spoke up, mouth slightly open and eyes narrowed in surprise. "_You're _the—" he began, but was cut off when Max said,

"And?" His gaze traveled from Marko back to the bigger vampire, his mouth set in a thin line. "What is your business here?" Suddenly the newly met man looked down, teeth gleaming white in an uncontained smile.

"It appears we got off with the wrong start," he explained, and then looked up, reaching his hand forward slowly. "I am so pleased to meet you, Max. My name is Erik."

_Oh—Wait, hang on….Aw… _Marko thought sadly. He had been thinking up names of European countries this _Erik _could be from, but once he said his name…all his possibilities were squashed. _Well...I don't know. _He'd just have to ask him later. You know, if he wasn't swimming home by the end of the night because Max had driven him off.

Max, his hostile feelings ebbing away, reached forward to firmly take the offered hand, shaking it quickly. "Why did Kate send you here, now?" he asked, trying to get back on topic.

"I am thought to be the last person who was applied to her newly cast witchcraft," he explained briskly. "A suitor, for one of the sired children of yours," he added, as if it would clarify it better. It took a whole two seconds for it to click in both Max's and Marko's heads.

At first it was like an "Oooh" moment, and then slowly became something so revolting Marko almost shivered.

"What?" His voice drilled into the quiet atmosphere of the store like the shriek of a banshee interrupting a soft symphony. He soon wished he hadn't said anything at all. "Uh… Wait, so you're…" _Um…ew! _Erik was… Well, he had to be older than even Paul, who was physically the oldest of the boys at the age of about twenty-five when he was turned. Okay, so maybe this guy wasn't as old as Max, and he was actually much better-looking if you compared them (not as geeky), but it was still pretty _weird _to think about.

_And…who would he be for, exactly? _Marko thought. Star? He didn't think she was into older guys. In fact, he didn't think she was into guys at _all_; Michael was just a fling to get David's hands off of her for once. Speaking of Star... When she found out more about all of this _shit _going on around her without her knowledge, she was going to _freak. _Just what everyone needs: another hissy fit between David and her.

Max could have been reacting well to this, or…he could be even tenser than before. I was kind of a mixture between the two. "Marko," he said, finally addressing him. "Would you be as kind as to show Erik around a bit? Introduce him to—"

Marko made a sound somewhere between a groan of protest and a mumbled "Whatever." He stalked out of the video store slowly, his clothing and jewelry jingling and giving the only sound to him as he walked. Erik turned around and followed him tentatively, giving one last glance over his shoulder before exiting the store completely.

* * *

><p>"And…how am I supposed to know where everyone is all the time?" Star asked, only getting slight annoyed by Marko's constant pressing. He sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. If Star had been in a better mood that night, she would've laughed at how he was standing. <em>So typical. <em>Much like a girl.

"I don't know, aren't you, like…all-powerful Star with your pushy and bitchy ways? David practically bends over on his hands and knees for you sometimes." She scowled.

"You can dislike me all you want," she said, "but I am _not _a…a…"  
>"Bitch?" Marko finished for her. She leaned over and peered across his left side, glancing at Erik, who stood a few yards away, looking highly uncomfortable.<p>

She offered a small smile. "Why do we have to find everyone right this minute?" she asked Marko, turning back to face him with her usual straight face.

Neither of the two knew what to do. Or, really, what they _should _do.

After looking at each other intensely for another silent minute, Star finally broke the silence. "We'll wing it," she decided, talking through pursed lips.

Marko answered, "Mint."

Consider the debate done.

**Meep. It's been sooo long it seems since I've updated. Well…it's called school, my dear readers. **_**School. **_**Oh, and "mint" was the same as "cool" supposedly, back in the eighties and stuff. :P My mom told me that one. Kind of how kids my age that I'm around say "Beast" when they mean "Awesome." Hehe. Anyways, I hope this chapter is exceptionally long to your liking. Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter Five

**An update, finally! This chapter is pretty short, but meh. I'm okay with leaving a shorter chapter instead of not updating at all for another few weeks. :P This one is still kind of plowing the way for juicier things to come, by setting up some shtuff that I need to establish first and foremost. Anyways. Hope y'all enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lie, lie, lie." <em>

It wasn't anything new to be thought of as attractive—pretty, in a sense. Genesis had been told by her family how she was the prettiest daughter, that someday she would make them lots of money because every man that had wealth to his name wanted a beautiful bride. But, of course, she had dismissed it as just a mother dreaming; after all, _every _mom in the world thought their children were "beautiful."

Paul must have thought so, because he was staring at her so strangely as she spoke, her voice quiet and hard to hear; high and whimsical; the voice of someone who had much innocence left to break.

"Where are you from?" Paul asked openly. If anyone else had been smiling as much as he was, their face would be hurting. But for him, it really had no effect, other than it tended to bring him lots of girls…

"_Lie, lie, lie." _Genesis whipped her head around, hearing someone speaking into her ear from behind her, the voice frighteningly familiar, so close but so ghostly and far away at the same time. Paul looked where she was looking briefly, looking only highly curious.

"What?" he asked. Slowly Genesis turned back to look at him, her face paled and eyes seemingly far away, seeing right through him.

"Nothing," she said slowly. "Um…I'm from…San Diego." It was the only city she could think of at the top of her head that was in the United States. Wait…_was _that city in the U.S.?

"Cool," Paul said. He had brought her to where his bike was—on the little bridge at the boardwalk, where it usually was, his friends' bikes right next to it. He swung his left leg over, settling on the seat and patting the spot behind him. "Come on," he invited smoothly.

Genesis just stared at the seat for a moment, as if debating whether it was a good idea to climb on or not. But, really…she wasn't thinking that at all. She was just wondering what kind of material the seat was made out of, and if it would hurt her skin if she got an article of clothing in the same fabric. And then if anyone would be upset with her if she just went for a ride with Paul without mentioning anything to someone.

Who would she get permission from, anyways? She was twenty years of age; she could do whatever she pleased. Especially since she was now out of the confinements of—

"Hello?" Paul asking, laughing good-naturedly and waving a hand in front of her eyes, snapping her out of her little trance. She smiled again, climbing on the motorcycle and scooting close to the man in front of her, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her palms on his chest, which she found was covered in some sort of netted shirt. "Hang on tight," he said, and the bike jerked forward, running at a smooth and pretty slow pace as he tried to get out of the thin crowd of people hanging around the steps to the beach. She gasped and felt her stomach drop when he rode right down those steps and onto the sandy beach.

It was then he decided to show up like he always did, curling his hand and picking up so much speed Genesis's eyes began to water, and she rested her chin in his shoulder, looking at the flashing pillars that held up the boardwalk as they passed by them.

After those few minutes or so (it felt like only a few minutes) the clear night air began to thicken, and she knew either it suddenly got foggy or they were climbing elevation. Out of nowhere, the rocky ground beneath them ended and the edge of a cliff was right before her eyes, and she thought they were going to drive right over it. Oh, if only. Sadly, for her, Paul turned sharply and stopped completely soon after, cutting the engine

"After you," he said, and she climbed off, her legs feeling like jelly for a moment as the world spun around her; she was grinning like an idiot.

"Ah!" she yelled with glee, whirling around in confusion and happiness before Paul grabbed her arm, laughing and steering her down some metal steps that dropped sharply, ending near what appeared to be the entrance to a cave, with a big sign that cut off most of the clearing with red letters that denied permission to enter.

Not that she would listen to the sign anyways, but Paul still guided her, his grip firm and cold, burning in contrast to her own skin. It was so dark, and she couldn't see a thing at first. But the young man she was with was so sure of where he was going, even if he twirled a few times or skipped or tripped over his own feet as they descended even further into the ground, sliding down a little path of dirt. Genesis almost fell as she went down with him, but as she landed somewhat squarely on her feet and looked around, the darkness she had been in a moment ago was gone, and what was opened up in front of her was something that made her mouth drop open as she stared.

"Welcome—" he spread his arms graciously, stepping in front of her "—to paradise."

She watched him press a button on a square black box and sounds filled the air—sounds she had never heard before. She assumed it was a form of music, but she had never heard anything quite like this. She wondered aloud, "What is it?"

"What?" He spun around in a circle and snapped his fingers once.

"The noise."

"You serious, girl?" He didn't believe for a moment that she didn't know what music was. "I thought you were from San Diego."

"I am," she said quickly.

"Well." He sauntered over to where she stood, eyeing her up like a lion on the hunt, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "That's pretty insane. Crazy insane."

"I'm not crazy."

The response to his tease was so abrupt and razor-sharp he blinked. "Whoa. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "Didn't mean to offend you or anything." When she didn't immediately accept his apology or apologize herself for her outburst, he closed the gap between them with ease. "You are one majorly hot chick, you know that?" As if that would smooth over all tension between them.

But she wasn't looking at him; her gaze fell past his shoulders, towards the beds. "You're with child?"

"Huh?"

She moved past him, over to the first bed, where a worn teddy bear was tucked away into the canopy. She picked it up gingerly with both hands to examine it.

"Oh, yeah." He slapped his forehead and slowly followed her path. "There's a…kid here. Somewhere. I dunno where exactly." He quickly added, "Not mine, just so you know."

"Where is his mother?" She was still turning over the bear in her hands, examining it with such scrutiny Paul couldn't help but stare at the sight.

"Well, his makeshift mom is probably out partying—"

"Not here." It wasn't really a question. Finally Genesis looked up at him, and Paul was startled to see the slightest quiver in her bottom lip. "Why?"

Jesus Christ. He couldn't deal with emotional women. What was he supposed to do? Pat her on the back? Grab her ass? Could he do both?

"Why you crying?" That was the best he could come up, honestly.

"I'm not!" And then she broke. She choked on her sob and sniffled and fixed her eyes on the blonde's netted shirt. She noticed him taking a hesitant step forward, found her focus shifting to something else entirely. There was only one thing he could do to comfort her.

"Whoa!" Before Paul could react, his shoulders had been grasped and he had been swung around and thrown back against the bed with a force he hadn't known she possessed. He thought about inquiring just what the hell she was doing but when she settled on top of him, hair hanging in thick, dark sheets and black eyes blown wide, he decided not to.

He could roll with this.


End file.
